1. Field of the Disclosure
Various exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device having an electronic pen and a method for recognizing detachment of the electronic pen from the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may have a touch-type display module, and may have a high-definition camera module, which allows the device to capture still images and moving images. The electronic device also allows for communication, e.g. phone calls between the user of the terminal and another peer user. Further, the electronic device can reproduce multimedia content such as music, video, or the like, and can access data network such as the Internet. Since the processing power of the electronic device has gradually increased, these various functions of the device can be more rapidly executed.
The electronic device may also use an electronic pen as a secondary input device for using the various functions, the primary input device, for example, may be fingers of the user.